Rebelde sin causa
by Ines Tonks
Summary: Ryan sale de la carcel llega su madre y se va de nuevo, menos mal que hay algo bueno en esta historia


Capitulo 1: Cuando Salí del infierno.

Estaba pensando y mirando a la pared de la celda en la que me habían encerrado por quemar aquella casa. Me dolía mucho el cuello, pues me habían clavado un tenedor y cuando me llamaron porque tenia visita no quise salir, pero entonces vi, a mi gran amigo Seth y salí inmediatamente.

Con el iba su madre que era la que me había denunciado y su padre era mi abogado.

Comencé a hablar con Seth y el que me había pinchado el tenedor empezó a llamar a su madre, yo le advertí varias veces hasta que se acercó a donde estábamos y le agarré, comenzamos otra pelea y cuando llegaron a separarnos, la madre de Seth (Kirsten) dijo que quería que me pusieran en libertad y que deseaba retirar la denuncia.

Al llegar a su casa Kirsten nos dejó que jugáramos con los videojuegos, a los que Seth no podía jugar porque le habían castigado. Pero cuando llego su padre (Sandy) dijo:

Seth dijimos que nada de videojuegos...- y al ver que estaba yo- he hola Ryan. Ahora vengo.

¿Kirsten pensé que no querías que se quedara?

Pero eso era un infierno le tenía que sacar de allí

Solo te digo que no se puede quedar.

No desharé las maletas-dije yo pues había escuchado la conversación.

Al día siguiente apareció en la puerta mi madre pero yo no quería saber nada de ella porque me había echado de casa y me había hecho sufrir todo el tiempo que había estado con ella.

En la cena comenzó a contar todo lo que su asqueroso novio hacía y yo no quise que lo contara así que me levanté y dije:

Tuve bastante con vivirlo en casa- y me fui pero mi madre siguió detrás de mí.

Ryan yo te quiero y quiero estar con tigo.

Pero ya te fuiste una vez y no dejaste más que una nota, ¿Cómo se que esta vez no harás lo mismo?

Bueno está claro que no quieres que esté aquí así que recoceré mis cosas y me iré.

Espera- ella se acercó a mi pero yo me alejé- iremos poco a poco.

Está bien, no quiero volver a perderte.

Llegábamos a casa de hacer unas compras riendo, nos lo habíamos pasado tan bien... yo siempre tuve a mi madre por una persona horrible pero ahora veía que era muco mejor, aunque lo creería por poco tiempo

Veo que ya estáis bien- dijo Kirsten.

Si, la verdad es que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo gracioso que puede llegar a ser mi hijo. Me lo paso muy bien con él.

Pues yo creo que os lo pasaríais bien en la fiesta de esta noche.

Si, hemos hecho compras para ella, hijo te prometo que no beberé.

Vale mamá.

Pero esa noche mi madre incumplió dos de sus promesas.

Llegamos a la fiesta, y la verdad es que estábamos muy bien, yo estaba solo porque no me atrevía a hablar con Marissa, me había portado bastante mal con ella, pero mi madre no estaba bebiendo y eso me hacía sentirme un poco feliz, aunque fuera un poco.

La noche pasó bien, de hecho Seth estaba muy contento porque estaba con Summer así que todo el mundo le miraba.

Pero pasado un rato vi que mi madre comenzaba a beber demasiado, me acerque y le advertí de que había bebido mucho, pero no me hizo caso aun así yo seguí pendiente de ella porque sabía que me acabaría decepcionando.

Al pasar un rato ella se cayó al suelo y entre Sandy y yo la cogimos ella dijo:

Hijo, ¿me odias?

No mamá, te quiero.

Ya estaba dormido, había sido una noche muy dura, pero aún tenía en mente que mi madre estaba con migo y eso era mucho para mi.

Me desperté y salí a la piscina para que me diera el aire, pero fue este el momento en el que me di cuenta de que mi madre había faltado a su segunda promesa, porque estaba hablando con Kirsten, con los ojos rojos y un taxi la esperaba, se iba.

Me fui a mi cama y pensé, lo prometió, se tenía que haber quedado, pero también prometió que no bebería y bebió, de hecho bebió demasiado, se emborrachó, cayó al suelo, la tuve que levantar, y ella me preguntó:

-¿Me odias?

Todo aquello me pasaba por la cabeza a mucha velocidad, como si lo estuviera viendo, no podía creer todo lo que había hecho.

Me había pegado, me había hechado de casa, se había emborrachado, también en la fiesta, había incumplido sus promesas y se había ido. Y aun así había confiado en ella y hasta le había dicho que la quería.

No quería levantarme quería quedarme allí todo el tiempo que pudiera, pensar en todo lo que había, pero no pensaba con claridad, la cabeza me daba vueltas, veía todo lo que había pasado en esos días muy rápido, a intervalos, oía esa pregunta, ¿me odias?

Pasé horas allí, Seth vino a verme varias veces pero no dijo nada, creo que Kirsten le había dicho lo que había pasado y no quería o no sabía que decir.

Al pasar un rato, y cuando se me pasó un poco todo me levanté me acerque a la cocina.

Está muy mal, no tiene a donde ir, creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí a vivir.- dijo Kirsten.

Opino igual, necesita un sitio en el que estar, no puede seguir como hasta ahora.- dijo Sandy.

Creo que ya desharé las maletas- dije yo entrando en la cocina y sonriendo.


End file.
